Loveable and Huggable
by jely claris anne
Summary: Tomo makes a horrible mistake on Yomi's birthday... or does she? Shoujo-ai - Tomo/Yomi, implied Sakaki/Kaorin and Nyamo/Yukari


Yomi was pissed. Again. But it wasn't any normal day, it was her birthday and at the moment she was out celebrating it with her friends. It was also years after they had all graduated from high school. Sadly, Chiyo-Chan couldn't make it, but the rest of the crew - including the teachers - were there.

"What's wrong with Yomi?" Osaka asked Sakaki who was siting beside her in the crowded bar. Sakaki made a quick glance to the sulking birthday girl and back to Osaka.

"I think she didn't particularly enjoy the gift her girlfriend gave her."

"Ah." Osaka replied and frowned along side Sakaki. "She's so oblivious, too. I'll take her days to figure it out." They both looked over to the table the two woman in question sat at.

Kaorin chimed in. "Maybe someone should tell her..."

"But its so much more entertaining to sit here and watch Nyamo and drunk Yukari on the dance floor!" Kagura joked.

"Although this is true, I'm going to tell her."

The rest of the girls shrugged as Sakaki go up from the bar stool, leaving her drink and the rest of the girls behind.

"Isn't it great? During high school Sakaki wouldn't have even bothered with a situation like this."

"Well, Osaka, that's because she's finally stopped obsessing over cats, in college, and finally getting some thanks to Kaorin, here." Kagura hugged the bright red brunette.

Sakaki very confidently walked to the table. Tomo was chatting constantly about some random subject while Yomi took another swig of her drink. It seemed like she was on her third.

"Hey you guys! Happy birthday, Yomi! It is going well for you, I hope?"

Yomi gave an obviously fake cheesy smile and sarcastically replied. "Oh yeah its going just fine. I loved every single gift I received." She tugged on the oversized shirt her girlfriend gave her and even forced her to put on. Her smile turned into a grimace when she saw Tomo's large stupid face grinning wide at her. She held her bottle even tighter making Sakaki nervously nod, trying to keep a positive look on her face. She then grabbed Tomo's arm and tugged her gently but forcefully from her seat before the birthday girl could jump over the table and strangle her lover. Sakaki could tell she was only seconds away.

"Let me talk to you for a moment. Excuse us, Yomi."

She pulled her a good distance from the table before scolding her good friend.

"What the hell? A t-shirt – three sizes too big on top of that?! Do you really want to die?!"

Tomo blinked at her wide eyes, stunned. Sakaki... raising her voice? This was new.

"It was just a joke..."

Sakaki gave her a skeptical look.

After a long talk, Sakaki comes back to the group of girls. Kagura looked up, excited.

"So what did our resident idiot say?"

"Did she... do it on purpose?"

Sakaki just grinned and shook her head.

"Something like that..."

A few minutes later, everyone was heading out to leave. They stood outside of the bar making plans to meet up sometime again and figuring out who was going where with whom. Yomi the whole time stood there with her arms crossed.

"Well..." Kaorin awkwardly started with a warm smile "happy birthday!" She slipped out of Sakaki's arm and gave her high school friend a hug. Yomi managed a smile as the rest joined in.

"Thanks you guys. We'll talk to you later."

"Have a great night you two" Yukari drunkenly slurred. She attempted to wink at Tomo but only managed a horribly disfigured looking face. Nyamo and Tomo the only ones who saw it cringed.

Tomo and Yomi then started on their way home as the rest of the ladies. Walking in silence for what seemed like forever, the couple got to the part of their route where they would have to split to go to there respective homes. Yomi, still annoyed at her girlfriend, didn't falter as she headed to her house but then Tomo grabbed her arm gently, urging her to stop.

"Your going the wrong way."

Pissed, Yomi pulled her arm away from her grasp and blew up. "What are you talking about?! Do you really think I'm going home with you after... _this_?!" She gestured to her shirt, decorated with kittens playing, a huge teddy bear and the words 'loveable and huggable'. "Let me tell you some– are you _laughing_ at me?!"

Tomo was indeed laughing at her. Quite hard, too.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? That wasn't your gift."

Confused, Yomi stood there.

"This," she reached into her pocket pulling out something "is your gift." Tomo took Yomi's hand and placed it in there, closing her palm. Yomi peered into her hand and looked at the pair of keys in a stupor at first but then her eyes lit up.

"You want... I... we..."

Tomo smiled. "I thought about it and at first I thought us moving in together would put a strain on what we have, but the more I think about it the more I realized that would never happen."

They stood there for a moment under the streetlight looking at one another.

"So, Yomi, will you move in with me?"

She grinned and without giving an answer wrapped her arm around Tomo's walking towards their new home.

"Did the girls know?"

"You know when Sakaki came over?" There was a pause and Yomi busted out in laughter as Tomo went on. "Yeah... she asked me if I wanted to die giving you that t-shirt!"

"I was so going to kill you, too. But now," she looked over at her new live-in girlfriend, "I'm gonna have to give you a big thank you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really." They both looked at each other suggestively.

"Will you keep the t-shirt on? It's kinda sexy."

Yomi reached over and bopped Tomo on the head playfully.

* * *

This is prompt 6 of a writing challenge I'm in '10lilies' called 'Good Intentions'. It's obvious Tomo had good intentions here, right? I haven't been writing regularly like I should and this story somehow included all my favorite Azu pairings so I'm happy about being able to upload this. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
